A loading base arrangement for a motor vehicle is known from DE 103 17 537 A1, in which a rear seat is provided which has a back rest and a seat cushion. To increase the loading space of the motor vehicle, the back rest can be folded down onto the seat cushion so that a base element which can be moved in the direction of travel and onto which items can be deposited can be extended over the folded-down rear seat.
A drawback in a loading base arrangement of this type is that the folded-down rear seat requires a comparatively large amount of space in the vertical direction so the loading volume is severely limited with respect to height. In particular, if the rear seat is ergonomically formed, for example to improve comfort, a loading base arrangement of this type is unfavourable as the space available when the rear seat is folded down is particularly severely impaired thereby.
In view of the foregoing, at lest one object of the invention is to provide a loading base arrangement for a motor vehicle which, in particular in the case of ergonomically formed rear seats, allows an improved loading space, if necessary, to transport bulky items. Other described objects, features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description, summary, and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and the foregoing technical field and background.